


The Proposal

by call_me_tina_b



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, i know everyone thinks Patrick will be the one to do it, my version of their proposal, simply the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_tina_b/pseuds/call_me_tina_b
Summary: David proposes to Patrick.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I know the majority of the fandom believes Patrick will propose. And based on the pics from their filming for season 5, it is likely to be Patrick. But I would love if David proposed. Actually, I don't care, as long as they get married before this show ends.

This is one of the most important days in David’s recent history. Today is the day he asks Patrick to marry him. Never in a million years would he think that he would be asking someone to marry him. He didn’t think there would ever be anyone to ask him, either. Over the past 6 months of living together, they have fallen more in love. Now, he and Patrick are together practically 24 hours a day. For some people, this would be maddening. For them, it works. They have learned so much about and from each other. They have learned how to communicate more openly. Working with each other has allowed them to grow individually and together. David wouldn’t want things any other way. He knows Patrick is his future.

Yes, in reality, Patrick should be the one to propose to David. He thinks Patrick will be afraid that he will ask too soon and scare off David. David is impatient and doesn’t want to wait to get the rest of his life started with Patrick. He knows that Patrick will say yes. He also wants to show Patrick that he isn’t scared and that he is ready. Also, he loves him so so much.

When he told Alexis he was going to ask Patrick, she screamed, “David!” and started to cry. They met for the lunch at the Cafe and he told her about his plan. She loved his idea and offered to help. Of course, her idea of help is less than stellar so he makes her promise she will do what he needs her to do. Stevie was supportive in her own way. She feigned tears and replied, “oh, my baby is growing up.” She also offered to help. David really wanted to tell his parents but they are the worst at keeping secrets.

It’s been hard to keep this secret from Patrick. They have become more honest with each other, sharing their pasts. Also, David wears his anxiety on his designer sleeves. Patrick has become very perceptive of David’s stressors and can predict his panic attacks. That has been the recent downside to being together all day, every day; David hasn’t been able to plan in his normal way. But he is ready and excited.

David had to work extra hard to get Patrick to wait until the end of the day to go to town hall for their permit renewal. It was really hard to make up reasons to postpone him while being super chill. At 4:30 Patrick says he finally needs to go before everyone leaves. One of the reasons David wanted to tell his mom the plan was so that she could stall him at town hall for awhile. Who is he kidding, she didn’t need that prompting.

He texts Alexis and Stevie as Patrick is leaving. As soon as Patrick is out of sight, David locks the door, turns the sign to ‘closed’, and begins to work quickly. He moves all of the tables from the center of the room to be closer to the walls. As soon as he is done doing that he hears knocks at the door and opens it for Alexis and Stevie. Alexis brought the box of candles! She begins putting them around the store, lighting them. Stevie brought sheets from the motel. David uses them to cover the windows. And just like that, they are done.

“This is the best, David,” says Alexis, giving him an awkward hug.

“Try not to burn down the store. Without the store, you won’t be able to afford your house and I do not need you both staying at the hotel.” These are the words that came out of Stevie’s mouth. Her face shows hope and care.

“Thank you, both,” says David with the most sincerity he could muster.

He walks them to the door, locking it behind them. He takes a look around, taking in the weight of what is about to happen.

“Fuck,” he exclaims. He almost forgot the most important part. He goes to one of the back rooms and grabs a wooden chair. He places it facing the back wall, to the left of the wooden beam in the center of the room. Now, everything is all set.

He leans against the cash to wait for Patrick to return. Finally, after what feels like forever, he hears a key in the door and Patrick enters their store.

“David, wha-what’s going on?”

David walks over to take Patrick’s hand and leads him to the chair. He places his hands on Patrick’s shoulders while kissing him and then presses down to get Patrick to sit. Once Patrick is sitting down, David kneels in front of him, sitting back on his heels, taking Patrick’s hands.

“Patrick, I love you. From the moment we first met, you have meant so much to me. I needed your admiration. I called you (and left you multiple messages) from this spot.” This makes them both chuckle.

“I needed to you to tell me you liked my idea and thought it would work. At first I thought it was because I didn’t believe in myself. Later I realized that I needed to see you smile and give me that look. That look that tells me that you think I’m capable and worthy of happiness. That look that tells me that you don’t want to be anywhere else. The look that tells me we are in this together.”

At this point tears are pooling in both of their eyes. David continues.

“A year ago today, you sent me a giant cookie. It symbolized our time together and broadcasted that we had withstood any of my previous relationships. I was scared shitless. Scared I would lose you. Scared you would see my burnt edges and toss me aside. Then, your past surprised us. I believed everything you said about how much I meant to you but my past made me mistrust. Over that week you showered me with gifts and I totally didn’t take advantage of your generosity.” More giggles from the both of them.

“I needed you to know that I trust you, need you, believe you. Right now, I need you to know that I will continue to trust you, need you, and believe _in_ you and us. Everyday I want to give you what you need. I want to smile at you and give you that look. That look that tells you that you’re capable and worthy of happiness. That look that tells you I don’t want to be anywhere else. That look that tells you that we are in this together.”

David sits up, digs in his pocket, pulls out a rose gold band. Tears are streaming down both of their faces. Patrick is smiling that smile that is only his eyes.

“Patrick, will you let me give you what you need, make you smile, and give you that look for the rest of our lives?”

Patrick grabs David’s face, kissing him.

“Yes, yes, YES.”

They continue kissing.

“David, you’re supposed to put the ring on my finger.”

“Look at the inscription.”

“ _Simply the best_. Oh, David. It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

David places the ring on Patrick’s finger. They both stand, arms around each other, kissing.

“Okay, can we blow out all of these candles and go home. All of this” David says, gesturing around the room and Patrick’s hand, “was exhausting.”

“There he is! I was beginning to think some alien had hijacked my boyfr… ohh, fiancé.”

“Nope, still me. I’m just really good at remembering lines. I’ve helped my mom with scripts too many times. And you remember I went to theatre…”

“Elementary theatre school, I know. Well, it was a beautiful proposal and I loved it. I can’t wait to hear your wedding vows,” Patrick says before going in for another kiss.

“Yeah I’ve completely ignored the fact that this now means we have to profess our love for each other in front of other people. You’re okay with eloping, right?” David asks with a smile, being half serious.

“Oh no, David, the main reason I’m marrying you is to see you completely melt down in front of our family and friends.”

“Okay. Maybe I’ll just leave you here and tip over a candle.”  
  
“You may want to wait until after we’re married. The payout will be much bigger.”

“That means having to talk to insurance agents. Nevermind, I’ll just put up with you forever.”

“I like that much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I remember seeing on tumblr that someone also thought about the inscription on the ring. I can't remember who said it but it is obviously what their rings would say. Also, the ring would obviously be rose gold. Ahhh, I can't wait to see this play out in real life...and by real life, I mean the show.


End file.
